Bittersweet
by Risa94
Summary: Hinata yang pendiam ini sedang menyukai Naruto! tapi perlahan-lahan mungkin akan berubah. Author nggak pandai bikin summary,jadi kalau penasaran langsung baca ya!
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing : Hinata X …..**

**Genre for Chapter : Friendship, Drama **

**Disclaimer : The real mangaka is Masashi KIshimoto. I'm just author!**

**Synopsis : Hinata sekelas dengan Sasuke,lelaki yang selalu popular di kalangan wanita. Tapi ia tak terlalu peduli dengan itu.**

"Hinata,lama tak jumpa!" sapa sahabat baik Hinata,Haruno Sakura.

"Ah,pagi Sakura" sambil tersenyum,HInata menyapa Sakura dengan lembut.

"Hari ini pengumuman pembagian kelas ya? Semoga aku sekelas denganmu ya,Hinata"

"Ya."

Benar,hari ini mereka menginjakkan kaki di bangku kelas 2 SMA.

Sakura dan Hinata sudah lama berteman karena rumah mereka Hinata pemilik doujo 'Hyuuga'.Sakura sering bermain (termasuk berlatih) di sana. Seringkali Hinata terlihat lemah lembut,sedangkan Sakura berjiwa seorang preman (?),tetapi pada kenyataannya,kemampuan bela diri Hinata jauh lebih hebat dibandingkan Sakura.

Sakura dan Hinata berdiri berebutan untuk melihat papan dengan seksama,tampak nama "Hyuuga Hinata" terpampang di bawah tulisan kelas 2-1.

"Ah,sayang sekali,sepertinya kita tidak sekelas…"

"tidak apa-apa Sakura,kelas kita berdekatan kok." Seulas senyum Nampak tersungging di bibir tipisnya.

"kau benar…"balas Sakura. "Ah,tapi coba lihat! Uchiha Sasuke ada di kelasmu!"

"U…Uchiha?"

Setelah Sakura menyebut nama itu,ternyata orang yang dimaksud sedang berjalan di belakangnya Teriakan para gadis membuat Hinata dan Sakura kaget. Sakura pun juga ikut-ikutan teriak seperti layaknya fans yang kegirangan. Dasar wanita!

Hinata pun terdiam. Bukan karena ia terpana akan ketampanan seorang Uchiha Sasuke,tapi ia terdiam dan tersipu memandangi orang yang ada di sebelah Sasuke. Uzumaki Naruto!

Padahal secara wajah,mereka beda jauh,tapi itulah lelaki yang disukai Hinata, lelaki dengan rambut pirang dan gakuran yang terbuka dengan menampakkan kaos putih yang ia pakai di dalamnya. Sangat kontras dengan Sasuke yang memakai Gakuran terbuka,tetapi ia memakai kemeja di dalamnya.

"Ah,Hinata-chan,pagi!" sapa Naruto ketika ia mendekati papan pengumuman. "Sakura-chan,pagi!"

"P…pagi…N…Na…"Hinata berusaha memanggil namanya,meski sudah di ujung lidah tetapi ia tidak bisa mengatakannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong,kalian di kelas apa?" Tanya Naruto. Kasihan sekali Hinata,tanpa sempat membalas sapaannya,ia sudah di sela!

"Sudah,aku di kelas 2-2." Kata Sakura datar.

"Apa! Kalau begitu aku harus masuk di kelas 2-2!"

"Sesukamu saja! Aku TIDAK akan mau sekelas dengan anak berandal sepertimu ya! Lagipula di daftar nama kelas 2-2 tidak ada namamu. Jadi enyahlah kau dari hadapanku!"

"Serius?!" Naruto bergegas melihat papan pengumuman tersebut, "Celaka…aku di 2-5… KENAPA TUHAN BEGITU TIDAK ADIL!"

"Tuhan sangat adil,Naruto!" sela Sakura.

Selagi Naruto menyesali hidupnya terlahir di dunia ini (Author : oke,ini alay -_-) Sakura mendekati Hinata dan Sasuke yang terdiam cukup lama melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Ehmm,aku lihat kau di kelas 2-1 kita tidak sekelas,tapi aku akan selalu mampir di kelasmu, karena Hinata juga sekelas denganmu." Ternyata Hinata hanya dijadikan alasan untuk Sakura.

"Hmm…kalau begitu mohon bantuannya." Kata Sasuke dengan sikap easy-cool nya.

"Mo…mohon bantuannya juga." Angguk Hinata.

Setelah itu Sasuke pergi dari tempat itu,tapi meski begitu teriakan para gadis masih saja terdengar.

"Haaah,seandainya bisa sekelas dengan Sasuke…" Keluh Sakura.

Hinata hanya mengangguk saja,padahal sebenarnya ia tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Hinata bukan tidak tertarik dengan ketampanan dan kemaskulinan Sasuke,tapi karena ia tidak begitu mengenal ia tahu hanya kekerenan yang selalu dibicarakan setiap hari oleh Sakura.

Bagaimanapun juga,ia tak peduli dengan adanya Sasuke di kelasnya. Namun ia sedikit kecewa karena tak bisa sekelas dengan Naruto.

"Ya sudahlah…" batin Hinata.

Tiba di ruang kelas 2-1,Hinata membuka pintu geser perlahan. Dilihatnya di ruang kelas,banyak anak-anak yang tidak ia tidak yakin apakah ia bisa mebaur atau tidak.

Tapi ia berusaha untuk bergaul,akhirnya ia berjalan erlahan memasuki ruang kelas dan memilih tempat duduk yang ada di pojok dekat dengan jendela luar.

Hinata menaruh tasnya di samping meja,dan ia melihat beberapa gadis mendekati Sasuke,da nada juga kelompok lelaki pembenci Sasuke karena semua gadis di kelas tersebut hampir semuanya memuja-muja Sasuke.

"Hei…"sapa Kiba "apa kabar Hinata,lama tak jumpa…" KIba tersenyum dan duduk di depan Hinata.

"Kiba,syukurlah kau sekelas denganku…"

"Huh…lagi-lagi tidak berani bergaul ya. Jangan seperti itu,Hinata,nanti kau tidak punya teman lho."

Hinata tidak membalas pernyataan Kiba.

Kiba,salah satu teman Hinata saat kelas 1. Sikapnya yang penyayang dan peduli terhadap Hinata membuat Hinata menyukainya. Tetapi bukan dalam arti ia mencintainya,Hinata menyukai sifat Kiba yang seperti itu,ia menganggap Kiba seperti seorang kakak baginya.

"Tapi….apa-apaan ini,masa semua cewek di kelas ini mengelilingi dia?!" Keluhnya tiba-tiba.

Hinata melihat segerombolan gadis yang dumaksud Kiba, "Ehmm,mungkin mereka ingin berteman dengan…Uchiha."

"Berteman….atau memang mencari perhatian…itu 2 hal yang berbeda,Hinata."

Hinata hanya diam saja.

"Yah,setidaknya ada cewek yang matanya normal disini." Kata Kiba. Mungkin Hinata yang dimaksud oleh Kiba.

Tapi Hinata hanya diam saja. Keadaan itu membuat Kiba menjadi tidak tenang,karena hanya dia yang berbicara.

"K…kamu bicara dong,Hinata…"

"Eh?a..apa yang harus kubicarakan?" Tanya Hinata agak panik.

"Ya…apa kek…kan…seperti hanya aku sendiri yang heboh…" Kiba menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"E…ehmm…"Hinata bingung untuk mencari topic pembicaraan.

"Kalau seperti ini kan wajar kau tidak dapat teman. Sebaiknya kau merubah sikap pendiammu itu,Hinata!"

"Ah…itu…"

Selagi Hinata ragu-ragu untuk menjawab,tiba-tiba sensei sudah datang,dan pelajaran home room pun dimulai dengan kegaduhan para remaja wanita yang sedang membicarakan Sasuke.

_Sungguh…kelas ini meyebalkan…_ batin para pria di kelas.

-to be continue-

_Fandom pertamaku di Naruto!_

_Aku ingin berterima kasih pada salah satu kouhai ku,karena dia lah fanfic ini tercipta. Hontou ni arigatou gozaimashita!_

_Fanfic ini kupersembahkan untuk kouhai ku,dan untuk kalian,para pembaca _

_Awal pembuatan,sebenarnya ingin buat angst Naruto Hinata,tapi kenapa jadi Naruto nggak tampak ya? Hehe, aku nggak suka Naruto /plak (digebukin fans)_

_Mungkinkah di chapter selanjutnya akan ada sedikit pair Hinata X Kiba ?_

_Untuk request atau apapun bisa langsung di review_

_RnR please!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing : Hinata X …**

**Genre : drama,romance**

**Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto is the real mangaka! I'm just author**

**Synopsis : Tiba-tiba saja Hinata menjadi ketua kelas. Apakah Hinata bisa melaksanakan tugas sebagai ketua kelas?**

* * *

"Baiklah,perkenalkan,nama saya Sarutobi hari ini saya akan menjadi wali kelas kalian…"

Seisi kelas tampak sedikit ricuh sekarang.

Guru Sarutobi Azuma ini memang terkenal di kalangan siswa-siswinya. Karena ia dikenal ramah,namun bisa juga tegas terhadap muridnya. Ia mengajar pelajaran olahraga.

"Oke,oke,harap tenang semua…" Azuma Sensei berusaha menenangkan muridnya,nampak mereka yang mendengar seruan Azuma sensei pun menurut. "Sekarang kita pilih siapa yang akan menjadi ketua kelas,ada yang bersedia?"

Semua hening,menoleh menatap kawannya satu sama lain.

"Kiba saja gimana,sensei?" Tanya salah satu murid

"Enak saja! Aku tidak mau repot!" bentaknya.

Akhirnya semua saling menunjuk satu sama lain,dan tidak ada yang mau menyerahkan diri.

"Oke,tenang semua,supaya adil,bagaimana kalau saya tunjuk?" tawar sensei.

Semua hening seketika,kelihatannya mereka menurut saja.

"Kalau begitu…." Azuma sensei sedang melihat daftar nama murid sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Hyuuga…Hinata."

"Eh?" Hinata kaget mendengar namanya dipanggil secara tiba-tiba.

"Ah,ya,kamu yang berkata 'eh' tadi,pasti namamu Hyuuga kan?kau yang menjadi ketua kelas."

"Bohong! Aku tidak bisa,sensei!" Hinata mati-matian menolak tawaran sensei. Tapi sepertinya sensei tidak peduli.

"Baiklah,Hyuuga yang menjadi ketua yang menjadi wakilnya…Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Hah?" Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam,agak terkejut mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Jadi,mohon bantuannya ya,Hyuuga dan Uchiha."

Hinata hanya memandang Uchiha dengan tatapan asing.

_Yang benar saja,masa dengan Uchiha?_ Batin Hinata.

"nanti waktu istirahat siang,kalian ikut saya ke ruang guru ya."

"….baik." jawab Hinata pelan sambil menghela napas.

**-00-**

"Jadi,kalian harus membagi tugas piket dan mengumpulkan buku tugas…"

"Sensei,tunggu sebentar…." Kata Hinata menyela, "Apa…apa tidak apa-apa jika saya yang menjadi ketua kelas? Saya rasa saya tidak cocok…"

"Lagi-lagi bicara begitu,dari awal kamu masuk ruang guru juga itu saja yang kamu bicarakan…"

"Tapi…saya benar-benar tidak bisa menjalankan tugas ini…"

Azuma sensei menghela napas, "Hyuuga, jika ada waktu untuk berkeluh kesah seperti itu,kau tidak akan bisa maju."

Hinata hanya diam saja mendengar perkataan dari Azuma sensei.

"Kalau kau merasa terbebani,mungkin Uchiha akan membantumu. Kau bisa membantunya kan?" Tanya Azuma sensei pada Sasuke.

"Mungkin…"jawabnya singkat.

"Kalau kau masih ragu atau tidak mengerti,Uchiha bisa membantumu. Dia bisa diandalkan."

"Baiklah…sensei." Hinata membungkukkan badan,lalu dia bersama dengan Sasuke berjalan keluar ruangan.

"M…maaf,Uchiha,aku merepotkanmu."

"tidak masalah."

Seketika suasana hening. Bukan berarti Hinata gugup karena Sasuke itu tampan dan popular,tapi ia gugup karena tidak biasa dengan situasi canggung ini. Hinata bingung,sangat bingung sampai-sampai ia tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Tetapi akhirnya ia memberanikan dirinya.

"Ehmm…Uchiha. Aku…"

Mereka berdua yang tadi sedang berjalan di koridor tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Aku…baru sekali ini diberi tugas sebagai ketua kelas. Ehmm…mungkin kau sudah terbiasa,jadi…mohon bantuanmu." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya sampai 90 derajat.

Awalnya Sasuke hanya diam saja,tapi tiba-tiba ia sedikit tertawa.

"Jangan seperti itu,angkat kepalamu. Kau kan tidak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa,jadi tidak usah sesopan itu…"

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke yang sedikit tersenyum.

"Maaf…" kata Hinata sambil memalingkan muka.

"Kau…pemalu ya. Aku sudah menduga sih dari awal kita bertemu."

"Eh?"

"Waktu pembagian kelas…"

Hinata tiba-tiba teringat,ia pernah memberi salam pada Sasuke.

"Aku merasa senang kau mengingatnya." Hinata agak tersipu malu.

"Aku bisa ingat karena ekspresimu berbeda dengan kebanyakan siswi. Cewek pemalu dan canggung,kupikir kamu hanya gugup berhadapan denganku saja,tapi memang itu ya karaktermu."

Hinata hanya terdiam saja,mendengar perkataan Sasuke tadi ia sedikit bingung.

"Yah,pokoknya aku juga,mohon bantuannya ya,ketua kelas." Seulas senyum pun tersungging di bibirnya.

Hinata hanya mengangguk saja,lalu Sasuke pun meninggalkan Hinata.

**-to be continued-**

_Chapter 2 finished!_

_Disini aku singgung sedikit tentang ojigi,hehe,karena aku baru saja diberi pelajaran omake aja dari author._

_Ojigi artinya memberi salam dengan menundukkan badan. Pertama ,Hinata menundukkan badan kepada Azuma sensei,itu sekitar 30 derajat,artinya disini Hinata menunjukkan rasa hormat pada Azuma sensei,ojigi 30 derajat sendiri artinya adalah berterima kasih karena sudah merepotkan orang tersebut,atau biasanya hanya sekedar salam pada orang yang kita anggap lebih senior dari kita. Kedua,Hinata menundukkan badannya sekitar 90 derajat pada Sasuke,ini jarang sekali dilakukan karena ojigi yang satu ini hanya dilakukan ketika sedang meminta maaf secara dalam. Tetapi mengingat Hinata itu adalah karakter yang sopan,baik dan lain sebagainya,maka biasanya orang yang memiliki karakter seperti ini secara tidak langsung akan melakukan ojigi 90 derajat ketika memohon pada seseroang. Tetapi jangan sering dilakukan ya,orang yang bersangkutan bisa merasa segan. Ojigi yang sering dilakukan adalah ojigi 15 derajat,artinya adalah salam biasa,tidak ada arti khusus._

_Author sekedar sharing saja,semoga bermanfaat ya ^^_

_Oh,ya,kenapa Azuma nongol?_

_jujur saja,karena aku sudah tidak mengikuti Naruto bertahun-tahun,terakhir lihat sih waktu masih SMP. Jadi udah lupa-lupa ingat gurunya siapa saja. Yang ada di kepalaku cuma Azuma saja,tapi marganya bener Sarutobi kan ya? Kalau bukan maaf ya,hehe…_

_terus….karena aku mau ngadepin UTS yang menurut ku udah kayak hidup dan mati,halah, jadi mungkin chapter 3 agak lama,hontou ni gomen ne._

_buat reviewnya,makasih ya,salam kenal juga buat semuanya. sesuai permintaan,aku adain adegan sasuhina,tp masih rahasia pairingnya._


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing : Hinata X …**

**Genre : Romance**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto,I'm just Author!**

**Synopsis : Tampaknya Sasuke sedikit tertarik dengan Hinata. Ikuti saja chapter ini,author nggak pandai bikin summary.**

* * *

Hari pertama Hinata menjadi ketua kelas. Tampak seperti biasanya,hanya bedanya Sasuke lebih dipuja-puja,padahal jabatan yang paling tinggi Hinata,tetapi yang dilebih-lebihkan Sasuke.

"Hinata." Sapa Kiba yang sedang membawa roti melon. Sepertinya dia baru membelinya di kantin.

"Iya,ada apa?" Tanya Hinata yang sedang duduk sendiri di bangkunya.

Kiba segera duduk di depan bangku Hinata.

"Kamu nggak makan? Mana bekalmu?"

"Ah,bekalku ketinggalan."

Kiba berpikir sejenak, "Kalau begitu ini,makanlah." Sambil menyerahkan roti melonnya.

"Ti..tidak,tidak usah…aku tidak lapar."

"Bicara apa kamu,badan kurus kecil begini masih nggak mau makan?"

"Aku…aku serius,aku sedang tidak lapar."

Kiba mendesah, "ya ampun,memang semua wanita begitu perhatian dengan berat badannya ya…"

"B…bukan,kalau aku makan nanti bagaimana denganmu? Bukannya sulit mendapatkan roti melon itu?"

"Iya sih…"

Tanpa pikir panjang,Kiba membuka bungkus roti melon tersebut,tetapi ia tidak membaginya. Ia malah memotong roti itu menjadi dua bagian.

"Nih,makanlah!" Kiba mengajukan roti itu di depan muka Hinata.

"Ti…tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya,kalau begini kan kita jadi sama-sama makan. Sudah,ambil dan makan!"

Awalnya Hinata merasa ragu,tetapi karena paksaan Kiba akhirnya ia menerimanya juga.

"Te…terima kasih. Pasti akan kubalas."

Kiba hanya tersenyum geli, "Haha,kamu itu…sudah anggap saja hari ini aku sedang berbaik hati."

Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

Di sisi lain,Sasuke yang sedang berbicara pada beberapa teman laki-lakinya melihat mereka berdua. Kiba yang tersenyum dan tertawa di depan Hinata,sedangkan Hinata yang tersenyum malu karena kebaikan hati Kiba. Semua itu,entah mengapa membuat Sasuke tidak pernah melepas pandangan dari mereka.

"Lalu…" kata Kiba saat dia sedang menikmati roti melonnya. "apa nanti kamu ada acara sepulang sekolah ini?"

"Sepertinya ada,sensei menyuruhku ke ruangannya setelah selesai kelas ini."

"Oh,apa perlu kutemani?"

"Tidak usah, Sasuke mau mebantuku,katanya."

Kiba melirik Sasuke saat ini sudah digerumbuli para siswi.

"Kau yakin dia akan membantu?

"Iya." Kata Hinata dengan percaya diri.

Setelah itu Kiba hanya diam saja. Melihat situasi canggung ini,sepertinya Hinata merasa ada yang aneh.

"M…memangnya kenapa,Kiba?" Tanya Hinata agak penasara.

"Ah,nggak,itu….yaah kupikir kamu sendirian yang mengerjakan,tapi kalau sudah ada temannya ya syukurlah."

"Ng…bukan itu,maksudku kenapa kau bertanya aku ada acara sepulang sekolah ini?"

"Itu….ah,lupakan saja."

Kiba yang sudah menghabiskan rotinya itu pergi meninggalkan Hinata begitu saja.

**-00-**

Seusai pelajaran , Hinata cepat-cepat membereskan bangkunya. Lalu Sasuke pun medekatinya.

"Ayo,ketua kelas."

Hinata kaget,tiba-tiba Sasuke mendekati dan mengajaknya.

"I…iya…" jawabnya ragu.

Jelas para siswi yang ada di kelas merasa heran dan curiga. Tetapi kecurigaan mereka hilang saat salah satu dari mereka mengingatkan bahwa mereka hanya mengemban tugas.

"Iya ya,mana mungkin kan Sasuke tertarik dengan cewek kecil dan pendiam itu." Bisik salah satu siswi,dan itu sedikit terdengar oleh Hinata.

Gerombolan siswi itu langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas. Begitu pula dengan Hinata dan Sasuke yang bebarengan pergi ke ruang guru.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke ketika mereka berjalan di koridor.

"Maksudnya?"

"yaah,yang dibilang mereka itu…apa kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Hinata kembali teringat perkataan siswi tadi, "Tidak apa-apa kok…" balasnya sedikit tersenyum.

Suasana hening kembali,keduanya menjadi sangat canggung,terutama Sasuke.

Sesampainya mereka ke ruang guru,dan Asuma sensei menjelaskan beberapa tugas yang harus dilakukan. Mereka harus mengumpulkan buku,menulis jurnal, menentukan piket,dan lain-lain.

Setelah itu,mereka berdua keluar dari ruang guru.

"Sepertinya tidak terlalu berat jka dilakukan berdua." Kata Sasuke.

"Iya." Hinata mengangguk.

Dan tentu saja, suasana kembali hening,karena tidak ada ang memulai percakapan.

"Anu…" Sasuke mencoba berbicara. "Karena sudah sore,bagaimana kalau kuantar pulang?"

"Apa? Ti…tidak usah repot-repot. R…rumahku dekat kok."

"Tidak apa-apa,aku tidak keberatan. Akhir-akhir ini kan banyak penguntit."

Hinata ragu,ia terlihat segan,sebenarnya ia ta ingin merepotkan Sasuke.

"Ayo,ketua kelas." Sasuke sudah setengah berjalan,tapi Hinata masih saja berdiri di depang ruang guru.

"Sudahlah,ayo." Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata tiba-tiba.

Bukannya Hinata senang karena Sasuke menarik dan memegang tangannya. Tapi ia bingun dan merasa tak enak.

"T…tunggu,U…Uchiha…" Hinata yang tangannya sedari tadi ditarik oleh Sasuke berusaha melepaskan genggaman tersebut.

Tapi Sasuke berpura-pura tidak mendengarkan.

Sampai di depan pintu masuk,dekat dengan loker _uwabaki_, ada seseorang yang berdiri di sana.

"Kiba!" Panggil Hinata.

"Ah,Hinata!" Kiba menyahut,tetapi pandangannya tiba-tiba teralihkan oleh tangan mereka.

"Ah,ti…tidak,ini." Hinata berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke,dan akhirnya berhasil. "A…ada apa Kiba? Kenapa kamu belum pulang?"

"Aku…aku menunggumu…kupikir bahaya jika kau pulang malam-malam begini."

"Be…begitukah?kalau begitu,Uchiha,aku pulang bersama Kiba saja. Kebetulan rumah kita searah."

Hinata mengganti _uwabaki_ nya dengan sepatu hitam.

"Sampai nanti,Uchiha." Kata Hinata.

Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan biasa.

Setelah itu,pandangan Sasuke mengarah pada Kiba yang tertawa bersama Hinata dengan gurauannya. Sasuke mengangkat tangannya setinngi dada. Dilihatnya telapak tangannya,ia berpikir baru saja semenit lalu aku menggenggam tangannya,rasanya ingin sekali menyentuhnya lagi.

Pertama kali ia menggenggam tangan seorang perempuan. Pertama kali ada wanita yang merasa ragu dan segan pada dia. Dan pertama kali juga…ia merasakan sebuah degupan kencang di jantung yang tidak bisa ia artikan.

**-to be continued-**

_A/N : Chapter 3 updated!_

_Bukan berarti UTS ku selesai,hehe,ternyata UTS nya 2 minggu lagi :p_

_Sensei ku mah kemarin bilangnya minggu depan,ternyata… XD_

_Jadi karena sekarang libur panjang (padahal cuma 3 hari) akhirnya aku bikin chapter 3 deh. Gara-garanya si kouhai ku (Sebut saja agus /plak) merengek minta chapter 3 di update,banyakin SasuHina,dan lain sebagainya. Mungkin kalau dia baca ini aku di omelin lagi, "kakak,pokoknya apapun yang terjadi harus SasuHina!" yah,begitulah yang kudengar setiap hari dan setiap aku update. _

_Oh,ya Uwabaki itu sepatu yang biasanya di pakai ketika masuk sekolah. Tahu kan,kalau lihat di anime yang ber-setting high school sering kali mereka ganti sepatu. Nah,yang mereka pakai itu sebutannya adalah uwabaki._

_Terima kasih sekali untuk yang me-review. Mungkin tanpa komentar-komentar kalian,aku nggak akan update secepat ini. Lalu banyak juga yang bilang bukan Azuma,tapi Asuma,hehe. Itu murni kesalahan ku. Maaf ya… sekali lagi,salam kenal buat semuanya._

_Kalau ada yang punya twitter ,follow twitter ku/add fb ku ya. Aku nggak maksa kalian semua untuk nge-follow,tapi aku ingin jadi teman-teman kalian. Aku memang seperti ini,selalu menghargai pendapat dan kritik orang,jika ada yang berbuat begitu aku ingin menjadikannya teman. Karena tanpa kritik dan pedapat, aku tidak akan tahu letak kesalahanku. Yang paling penting adalah dukungan kalian padaku. XD_

_fb ku "Rulia Intan Sari" dan twitterku "riisa3104" . kalau di mention nanti aku folbek _


	4. Chapter 4

Pairing : Hinata X …

Genre : romance

Disclaimer : I just wanna say,masashi kishimoto is the real mangaka.

Summary : kamping pelatihan

* * *

"Hinata!" seru seorang gadis yang memanggil Hinata. Suaranya taka sing di telinganya.

"Sakura…"

"Lama tak jumpa,kau mau kemana?"

"Ehmm,ke kantin…mungkin."

"Ah,kebetulan aku juga ingin ke kantin,hari ini aku tidak membawa bekal."

"Baiklah kalau begitu,kita ke kantin ya."

Sesampainya di kantin,Hinata dan Sakura mengambil nampan dan memilih menu yang ada. Lalu mereka mencari tempat duduk yang sepi.

Saat mereka mulai melahap hidangan,sang pangeran sekolah pun datang. Sakura yang mendengar jeritan wanita-wanita itu refleks menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut.

"Ah,Sasuke!" Sakura berteriak pelan di depan Hinata.

Hinata hanya melihat sambil meneruskan hidangannya.

"Hinata,itu Sasuke,lihat!"Sakura menggoyang-goyangkan badan Hinata,akibatnya sumpit yang dipakai Hinata jatuh ke mangkuk nasi.

"I…iya kok,aku lihat,Sakura."

Sakura tetap terkagum-kagum dan tak melepas pandangannya dari Sasuke. Tapi Hinata tetap makan hidangannya,mungkin ia hanya berpikir begini _makanan hari ini enak sekali…_

Sasuke sudah memesan makanannya,ia membawa nampannya dan melihat apakah ada yang kosong. Dan matanya tertuju pada Hinata yang sedang menikmati makanannya. Sasuke pun menuju ke sana.

"Hei,boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan, "D…douzu."

Sakura diam,ia ingin sekali menjerit dan berteriak karena orang yang ia sukai ada di depannya. Tapi tidak bisa,ia harus menahannya. Sasuke pasti tidak menyukai orang yang mencintainya berlebihan.

"Sakura,aku sudah selesai makan. Apa kamu masih lama?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ah…eh…i…iya." Sakura gelagapan. Ia langsung memakan hidangan di depannya.

"Hei,ketua kelas." Panggil Sasuke yang saat ini sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Hinata.

"Ya?"

"Katanya Asuma sensei,besok kita harus menyusun acara untuk hari kamping pelatihan."

"Eh,kamping pelatihan?"

"Iya,kemarin Asuma sensei berpesan padaku,kita akan menginap di gunung,3 hari 2 malam. Jadi Asuma sensei menyuruh kita untuk membentuk kelompok. Lalu saat istirahat nanti kita adakan games. Begitulah.

"Oh,begitu…baiklah,nanti kita bicarakan pada anak-anak sekelas. Terima kasih ya,Uchiha."

Sakura memandangi mereka. Mungkin hanya pikiran Sakura saja,tapi ia merasa jika keduanya sangat sama-sama pendiam. Entah mengapa dalam lubuk hati Sakura,ia tidak menyukai pemandangan ini,tapi di sisi lain ia tidak marah ataupun kesal.

"Jadi….anu….kita akan mengadakan kamping….3 hari 2 malam…anu….bisa dengarkan aku sebentar saja?"

Suasana kelas sangat gaduh,saat ini Hinata sedang berusaha menjelaskan acara kamping tersebut,tapi sepertinya suasana kelas yang tidak kondusif ini membuat Hinata kewalahan.

Sasuke yang dari tadi ada di belakang Hinata,tiba-tiba menghentakkan tangannya keras-keras id meja guru. Sontak semua murid kaget mendengarnya.

"Bisakah kalian mendengarkan sebentar saja? Kasihan dia yang sudah menjelaskan tapi tidak kalian kasihan kalian juga yang tidak bisa pulang cepat karena kalian tidak mau diam."

Semua yang ada di kelas terdiam mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"K…keren…" jerit pelan seorang gadis yang ada di belakang.

"Silahkan dimulai,ketua kelas."

"Ehmm,terima ,teman-teman. Seminggu lagi aka nada kamping pelatihan,acara ini berlangsung selama 3 hari 2 malam di sebuah gunung. Kita akan menginap di villa,tetapi untuk makan kita harus masak sendiri. Lalu karena ada jeda saat istirahat,jadi kita akan mengadakan games kecil."

Suasana kembali ramai saat Hinata menjelaskan. Tapi tidak seramai yang sebelumnya.

"Kita kesana dengan menggunakan bus,tapi kita akan turun di kaki gunung,tepatnya di dekat pom bensin. Lalu kita akan berjalan kaki. Untuk itu Asuma sensei meminta untuk membentuk kelompok. Masing-masing ada 4 orang per kelompok."

"Lalu" lanjut Sasuke, "tiap-tiap kelompok akan disuruh membawa peralatan sesuai dengan tugasnya. Misalkan kelompk 1 bertugas memasak,makan mereka harus membawa peralatan dapur,dan seterusnya…"

Sasuke melanjutkan penjelasan Hinata. "Kami sudah membuat undiannya,jadi kalian ambil masing-masing 1 ya."

Tanpa dipandu lebih jelas lagi,semua siswa satu per satu mengambil nomor undian. Hanya dalam beberapa menit semua siswa sudah mendapatkan pasangannya masing-masing. Yang tersisa hanya Hinata dan Sasuke.

Pertama,Sasuke yang mengambil nomor. "nomor 2" serunya.

Nomor 2 ada 2 anak perempuan dan 1 anak laki-laki,yaitu Kiba. Entah kenapa Kiba refleks mendecakkan lidah. Mungkin ia berharap bisa sekelompok dengan Hinata.

Lalu tiba giliran Hinata yang mengambil nomor. "aku nomor 1" katanya.

Ia mencari kelompok nomor 1,dan ternyata salah 1 anak dari kelompok tersebut ada yang mengacungkan tangannya. Hampir semuanya adalah anak perempuan.

"Mohon bantuannya." Kata Hinata dengan sopan.

"Iya." Balas mereka.

Entah kenapa Hinata merasa nada bicara dari mereka seakan menekankan emosi yang mendalam pada Hinata. Tapi mungkin itu hanya peraaannya saja.

Lalu Sasuke mengumumkan lagi pembagian tugasnya. Hinata mendapatkan bagian perlengkapan, bagian ini bertigas untuk membawa perlengkapan apa aja yang kurang untuk setiap kelompok. Misalkan ada kelompok yang tidak memiliki tenda, maka bagian kelompok inilah yang harus menyiapkan,entah itu menyewa,atau ingin meminjam.

Ini tugas yang sangat merepotkan,maka dari itu ada 2 kelompok yang mendapatkan bagian perlengkapan.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

_H-2 menuju kamping pelatihan._

"Anu…teman-teman,mungkin kita harus membantu kelompok lain menyiapkan peralatan yang tidak mereka miliki…"Tanya Hinata pada 3 orang yang termasuk kelompoknya.

"Oh,ya?kalau begitu kau saja yang Tanya mereka butuh apa saja." Jawab sinis salah satu anggota kelompok tersembut. Mungkin diantara mereka bertiga,ia yang terlihat sombong dan angkuh.

"S…sudah,aku sudah membuat daftar apa yang dibutuhkan."

"Oh,baguslah,kalau begitu kamu diskusi saja pada kelompok lain. Bagian perlengkapan bukan hanya kita saja."

Hinata hanya bisa terdiam mendengar jawaban tersebut. Ia meremas kertas yang berisikan daftar tersebut.

"Ehmm…baiklah." Hinata mengurungkan niatnya untuk menasehati mereka. Lalu dia pun pergi dari kelompok tersebut.

"Hei,kau jahat…bukankah kita juga harus mengerjakannya." Kata-kata teman yang satunya lagi memang terlihat seperti membela HInata,tapi ia sendiri tertawa ketika Hinata disuruh.

"Kau lebih jahat lagi. Bukankah menyuruh dia melakukan semua ini adalah idemu?"

Lalu mereka pun tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil menghina-hina Hinata.

Hinata yang sudah keluar ruangan kelas karena merasa diacuhkan oleh teman sekelompoknya sendiri merasa agak sedikit murung. Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"Tanya gadis itu.

"Ah,iya…" sepertinya ia tidak asing dengan gadis itu.

"Ah,mungkin kau lupa namaku ya." Gadis itu mendapatkan pikiran Hinata ketika Hinata menatapnya terus "Panggil saja aku " sambil tersenyum.

Ah,Hinata mengingatnya. Gadis paling tomboy di kelasnya,Ino.

"Ngomong-ngomong,kamu di bagian perlengkapan kan waktu kamping pelatihan?aku juga."

"Iya…" jawab Hinata sambil mengangguk. "Oh,kebetulan sekali,aku ingin berdiskusi…"

"Apa?"

Hinata menjelaskan detail-detail barang apa saja yang akan dibtuhkan untuk pelatihan 2 hari lagi.

"Hmmm,kalau begitu kita ke Asuma sensei saja nanti setelah pulang sekolah. Oh,karena teman-teman sekelompokku ada part time,jadi apa kamu tidak masalah kalau membawa teman sekelompokmu?"

"Eh?i…itu…"

"Kenapa?"

"Ehmm,tidak…"

Hinata masih ragu-ragu,ia tidak ingin mengatakan bahwa teman-teman sekelompoknya menyuruh dan memerintahkannya untuk melakukan semua tugasnya.

"Tunggu,bukankah kelompokmu…"Ino ingat waktu pembagian kelompok,Hinata bersama dengan 3 siswi yang paling menyebalkan di kelas "Aaah,sepertinya aku mengerti. Kau tahu,aku dulu pernah sekelas dengan mereka,dan tentu saja mereka memperlakukan seisi kelas dengan seenaknya saja." Tambah Ino,sedikit menghibur Hinata.

"Maaf,tapi mungkin mereka tidak seperti itu….menurutku…"

"Hei,kamu jangan membela mereka. Yang jahat ya jahat. Kalau jahat sudah pasti kita membencinya kan?"

Hinata mengangguk sedikit, "Tapi mungkin…"

"Sudah,jangan pedulikan mereka. Mungkin mereka iri denganmu yang bisa dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke. Yah,meski aku juga mengagumi Sasuke diam-diam sih,tapi aku tidak seperti mereka."

"Pokoknya…" tambah Ino. "Sepulang sekolah kita belanja peralatannya ya."

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

_Hari kamping pelatihan_

"Jadi,kenapa aku harus berkelompok denganmu?" nada sinis Kiba tertuju pada Sasuke.

"Mau bagaimana lagi,menurut undiannya,aku harus sekelompok denganmu. Memangnya kenapa?apa kau segitu bencinya padaku?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Tidak juga." Kiba berharap ia sekelompok dengan Hinata.

Sasuke memperhatikan sekitarnya. Semua ramai-ramai memasukkan tas dalam bagasi bus. Tapi ia masih belum melihat Hinata.

Baru saja ia memikirkannya,Hinata tiba dengan membawa beberapa barang yang sepertinya berat. Tapi syukurlah ada uluran tangan yang membantunya,yaitu Ino dan beberapa teman kelompoknya. Tapi anehnya kelompok Hinata tidak tetapi…mereka tidak membantu.

"Baiklah cek kelengkapan masing-masing sampai ada barang yang tertinggal." Kata Asuma sensei dengan lantang.

Semua mengecek barang-barang,dan menghitung anggotanya masing-masing.

"Sudah selesai? Baiklah kalau begitu semua masuk dalam bus ya."

Tanpa petunjuk yang lebih dari Asuma sensei,semua murid masuk ke dalam bus.

Di dalam bus,Hinata menoleh kesana kemari untuk mencari bangku kosong. Syukurlah di samping Ino ada kursi kosong. Ino berteriak memanggil sedikit malu,tapi ia merasa senang. Akhirnya ia memiliki teman baru di kelasnya. Mungkin dalam waktu dekat ia akan menceritakan ini pada sahabatnya,Sakura.

Di sisi lain,bangku yang ada di belakang diduduki para laki-laki. Salah satunya Sasuke dan Kiba yang harus satu bangku.

"Kenapa?Kenapa harus denganmu sih!" keluh Kiba sambil mendecakkan lidah.

"Kalau kau tak suka pindah saja." Sasuke memasang earphone ke telinganya. Mungkin supaya ia tak mendengar keluh kesah orang sebangkunya,

"Sial…"

Sebenarnya mereka tak saling mengenal. Hanya saja Kiba sangat kesal dengan sikap Sasuke. Ia terkesan cuek dan sok keren.

Tapi yang paling meresahkannya,Sasuke selalu bersama dengan Hinata. Mau bagaimana lagi,mereka pasangan ketua kelas dan wakil,jadi sering kali Kiba melihat mereka berdua.

Tanpa disadari Kiba melamun menatap bangku depannya. Ia melihat sosok Hinata yang sedang asyik bercanda dengan Ino.

"Kau suka ketua kelas kan?" Tanya Sasuke blak-blakan.

"Eh,A…apa?! Ti…tidak,kenapa?"

"Dari tadi melamun terus,dari sebelum naik bus sampai sekarang kamu duduk di bangku ini. Mungkin sudah 3 kali lebih matamu menatapnya terus menerus."

"Kau…kau penguntit ya…?" tanya kiba dengan candaan. "sampai sedetail itu memperhatikanku?"

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak mau memperhatikanmu. Tapi kau selalu ada di depanku,bahkan saat akan naik bus. Mana sudi aku menguntitmu."

"Kata-katamu kurang ajar sekali ya…padahal biasanya di depan cewek-cewek kamu sok keren!"

"Kenapa? Kamu iri?" sinis Sasuke.

Kiba cukup geram mendengar jawaban itu. "ENAK SAJA!"

Kiba beranjak dari kursi dan meminta teman yang ada di belakangnya untuk tukar bangku dengan dia.

Sasuke tetap diam saja mendengarkan musik yang ada di telinganya sambil melihat ke jendela.

**-to be continued-**

* * *

_A/N_

_Maaf karena update-nya terlalu laaaaaama. Aku nggak ada ide T_T _

_Ohya,gimana ujiannya? Yang SMA atau yang SMP lancar kan? Semoga lancar ya ^^_

_Ujian ku lancar kok (?) XD ujian tengah semester maksudnya :p *nggak ada yang tanya*_

_Aku inget waktu itu ada yang komen kalau saya kerja di duta? What? Duta itu apa lagi? Saya hanya anak sekolah biasa yang sedang mencari ilmu XD *plak* bohong ding. Terus ada juga yang nyuruh nambahin sasuhinanya. eheemmmmm...ditunggu aja ya,soalnya aku nggak tahu mau jalanin alurnya ke sasuhina apa ke kibahina :3_

_Kalau kalian semua ada ide untuk alur ceritanya,bisa disumbangkan sama aku (kode nih,ceritanya). Aku lagi cari beta sih sebenernya,hehehe ^^ ada yang mau daftar? *dilempar sepatu*_

_Jangan lupa RnR ya_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Hey,apa masih jauh?!" keluh salah seorang siswi yang saat ini sedang menaiki gunung. Terlihat tas bawaannya lebih berat dibandingkan yang lain.

"Bersabarlah,sebentar lagi sampai." Hinata mencoba menghibur teman sekelompoknya itu.

"Ckkk…"

Hinata tetap menanjaki gunung,kakinya yang pendek itu mungkin sudah sedikit sakit karena banyak tanjakan yang harus ia lalui. Tetapi ia tetap bersikeras menaikki gunung.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kiba yang sekarang berada di belakangnya.

"Hmm,tidak apa-apa kok."

"Kau serius? Wajahmu berkeringat."

"Ah,ini karena kelelahan. Wajar kan,semua orang juga berkeringat."

"Iya sih."

Sejujurnya Hinata sangat kesakitan,keringatnya justru lebih banyak dibandingkan yang lain.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

Ketika semua siswa dan guru Asuma sudah sampai di lokasi, mereka segera mendirikan tenda.

"Hey,ketua kelas,kau yang mendirikan tenda ya, sudah lelah."

Hinata yang tahu kondisi mereka yang sangat lelah hanya bisa menurut saja dan menghiraukan kesakitannya.

Lantas ia mengerjakan sendirian. Tetapi yang namanya mendirikan tenda jika tidak dilakukan lebih dari 1 orang tidak akan bisa. Tentu saja Hinata kesulitan karena ia hanya memiliki 2 tangan.

"Ukh…" erangnya. Ia sedikit kesakitan saat membungkuk mengambilkan tiang-tiang tenda.

Sejam kemudian Hinata behasil menyelesaikan tendanya,sendiri,dan ia menahan rasa sakit.

"Terima kasih ya,ketua kelas" kata salah satu teman kelompoknya.

Hinata hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecut. Kenapa ia tidak mau melawan saja?

"Ketua kelas,kita kehabisan kayu bakar!" kata salah seorang anak laki-laki yang menghampiri Hinata. Jarak tenda antara siswa dan siswi hanya sekitar 4 meter.

"Iya,aku akan mencarinya." Jawabnya. "teman-teman,apa kalian tidak ingin membantu mencari?"

"Hah?buat apa? Menyusahkan saja. Bukankah kau yang disuruh?"

"T….tapi…"

"Kami capek setelah berjalan,ketua kelas,apa kau tega?"

Hinata tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Mungkin mereka memang sangat lelah,pikir Hinata.

"Baiklah,aku mau mencari kayu dulu." Katanya

Saat Hinata akan mencari kayu,tiba-tiba saja Sasuke muncul di belakangnya. Sontak itu mengagetkannya.

"U…Uchiha! Kamu…jangan tiba-tiba ada di belakangku."

"Maaf,kukira kau tahu." Jawabnya. "kamu mau kemana?"

"Mencari kayu…"

"Sendiri?"

"Begitulah…"

"…" Sasuke berhenti bertanya sejenak untuk berpikir. "Ehmmm,baiklah…aku temani."

"Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Sudah hampir malam. Kalau kamu tersesat bagaimana?"

"Ah,baiklah kalau begitu?

Dan mereka berdua berjalan agak jauh dari perkemahan untuk mencari ranting kayu.

"Temanmu kemana?" tanya Sasuke saat mereka mengumpulkan ranting satu per satu.

"Ah,mereka kecapekan…mungkin…" jawabnya ragu.

"Hmmm…."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak,dan memandangi Hinata yang juga tengan mencari ranting. "Kau tahu…jika aku tidak ditunjuk sebagai wakil ketua kelas,aku tidak akan mengikuti acara perkemahan ini."

"Eh?kenapa?

"Mungkin karena kau yang menjadi ketua kelas…"

"Hah?...kenapa…aku?"

"yaaah,karena semua wanita itu berisik. Aku berusaha diam supaya tidak didekati oleh mereka. Tapi tetap saja…mereka terlalu berisik." Ungkap Sasuke.

"Tapi…" lanjutnya. "berbeda denganmu…pertama kalinya aku tertawa di hadapan perempuan. Bahkan kau tidak berisik dan berteriak 'kyaaa' sambil tersipu malu."

Hinata sedikit tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Sasuke.

"Kau…menarik,ketua kelas. Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh lagi…"

_Mengenal lebih jauh…?_tanya Hinata dalam hati. Tapi Hinata teringat sesuatu ketika tengah memikirkan hal itu.

"Ah…anu….aku senang pendapatmu seperti itu tentangku…tapi…teman-teman sepertinya mencari kita…"

"Ah,benar juga." Sasuke sedikit kecewa "Ayo,kita kembali.

"Aduuh!" Hinata tiba-tiba terjatuh.

"Ada apa?! Kau baik-baik saja?"

"tidak…apa-apa…"

Sasuke melihat kaki Hinata yang sudah sedikit bergetar.

"Kenapa kakimu?"

"Ah…aku baik-baik saja,kita harus kembali. Teman-teman sudah menunggu kita."

Hinata mencoba bangkit,tapi ia tetap saja terjatuh. Melihat Hinata yang mengerang kesakitan,Sasuke menaruh ranting-ranting yang di bawanya dan berjongkok.

"Cepat,naik."

"Eh?tapi aku baik-baik saja…"

"Kamu tidak sanggup berdiri,masih saja bilang baik-baik saja?atau kau mau kugendong paksa?"

"Iy…iya iya…aku naik ke punggungmu."

Tangan Hinata memegang erat pundak Sasuke yang keras.

"Yossh!"

"K…kayunya…?"

"Sudahlah,nanti aku kembali jangan khawatir."

"…baiklah…"

Deg…deg…

_Apa itu? Suara apa? _

Deg…deg…deg…

_Semakin cepat…suaranya dari…Uchiha…?_

Hinata hanya bisa melihat Sasuke dari belakang.

_Semakin…cepat…_

'_Hei…apa kau tahu,jika kau berada di dekat orang yang kamu sukai,suara jantungmu akan terdengar lebih keras. Bahkan orang yang ada di dekatmu bisa kau merasakannya saat ada di dekat Naruto?'_

Hinata teringat akan perkataan Sakura. Dulu ia merasakan debaran yang sangat kencang di dadanya. Saat itu ia berada di dekat Naruto,tersipu malu, sampai-sampai ia tidak ingin Naruto mendengarkan debarannya.

Tapi berbeda dengan kasus ini. Ia mendengarnya,sangat jelas. Debaran Sasuke yang semakin lama semakin keras.

Apa maksudnya?

"Ah,itu ketua kelas!"

Semuanya menghampiri Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Kakinya sakit…" sambil perlahan menurunkan Hinata.

"Ah,sepertinya gawat…" kata Asuma sensei memperhatikan wajah Hinata yang agak merintih kesakitan.

"Aku obati saja,kebetulan aku pernah belajar pemijatan untuk orang terkilir." Ino tiba-tiba menimpali.

"Syukurlah,kalau begitu aku minta tolong ya,bawa dia ke tendamu."

Ino mengangguk dan segera memapah Hinata menuju tendanya.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi datang hanya diam saja,sampai ia memanggil 3 orang teman yang sekelompok dengan Hinata. "Hei,tunggu kalian…"

Suaranya kencang,sampai-sampai semua anak yang ada di sekitar mendengarnya.

"bukankah kalian satu kelompok dengan ketua kelas. Kenapa kalian tidak tahu kalau kakinya terkilir?"

"A..apa?k…kami tidak tahu. Dia kan terkilirnya baru tadi…"

"Dia menahannya." Timpal Kiba. "Hinata itu bukan orang yang bisa menceritakan keluhannya. Aku sedari tadi memperhatikan dia agak kesusahan saat berjalan."

"Ah…itu…kami tidak tahu kalau ia kesakitan…kan dia juga tidak bilang kalau kesakitan."

"Kalau begitu kenapa hanya Hinata yang mencari ranting kayu?" tanya Sasuke yang semakin menekan mereka.

"K…kami…bu…bukankah yang disuruh tadi hanya ketua kelas?! Harusnya kami tidak ikut mencari kan?"

"Hari sudah malam,apa kalian tega menyuruh seorang perempuan sendirian mencari ranting? Lagipula tugas ketua kelas bukan itu kan?" Kiba kembali menekan mereka.

"J…jangan salahkan kami,yang menyuruh mencari kan bukan kami?!"

Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan,dan akhirnya ia menjawab dengan pelan, "aku paling benci dengan sifat cerewet dan teriakan anak perempuan. Tapi aku lebih benci orang yang tidak mau mengakui kesalahannya karena perbuatannya."

Tiga perempuan itu tiba-tiba tertegun mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Mereka yakin jika mereka masuk ke dalam blacklist orang yang dibenci Sasuke.

"Sudah…sudah…yang penting kalian harus minta maaf ke Hyuuga. Jangan sampai di kelas kita ada penindasan."Kata Asuma sensei. "Baiklah,sekarang kita nyalakan api unggunnya."

"Kiba,kita yang bagian mempersiapkan api unggunnya kan." Panggil rekan sekelompok Kiba.

"I…iya…" sebenarnya Kiba ingin melihat kondisi Hinata,tapi ia tidak ingin meninggalkan tugasnya.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"Sudah bisa digerakkan?" tanya Ino.

"Iya,sudah agak mendingan,terima kasih ya."

"Sama-sama. Kalau sakit lagi kau boleh minta obat padaku."balasnya. "Tapi,ngomong-ngomong ada apa dengan dirimu?"

"Eh?ada apa maksudnya?"

"Tidak,dari tadi kuperhatikan sepertinya kau memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat berat. Apa ini menyangkut tugas sebagai ketua kelas?"

"Ah,ti…tidak ada hubungannya kok dengan ya,aku kembali."

Hinata tidak bisa cerita pada Ino tentang apa yang terjadi tadi. Ia takut salah paham,dan ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika seorang Sasuke yang popular di kalangan anak perempuan itu bisa menyukainya.

_Mungkinkah…? Tapi mungkin saja dia hanya ingin berteman denganku?_

**-to be continued-**

**A/N**

Memikirkan sesuatu yang menyangkut romance itu agak susah juga ya.

Hampir seharian melamun tentang fanfic ini,tapi nggak ada ide.

Kalau nyari ide pasti ke kamar mandi dulu XD _*plak *_

aku merasa chapter ini aneh... :(

Jujur aku kesulitan kalau Sasuke jadi pendiam, tapi disini aku bikin Sasuke itu agak stay cool begitu,dan dia jadi diam begitu karena emang nggak suka cewek. Gimana menurut kalian?

Aku kurang suka Sasuke sih, terlihat sok cool banget,pengen nonjok *_diesssh_* _*dilempar sepatu sama fans Sasuke*_

Bercanda kok, selera orang kan beda-beda ya. Aku sih sukanya sama shikamaru _*nggak ada yang nanya*_

Baru-baru ini aku ke toko buku,ada komik Naruto jilid sekian (nggak merhatiin nomernya), gambarnya ada Naruto sama Hinata. Weeew,penasaran banget deh , itu mereka ngapain? Bayanganku kalau yang di cover itu Sasuke sama Hinata gimana? Hehehhe

RnR please!


End file.
